Just My Luck
by Eclarelover96
Summary: This is a one-shot possibly a two-shot from this Friday's episode of Karma Police part 1. Fiona was left so broken and this is a continuation on what could possibly have happened next. Imogen was really starting to worry and took matters into her own hands and wants Fiona with her at all times. Read on to find out what happens!
1. One-Shot: The Robbery

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, this last episode of Degrassi was amazing. I felt that Fiona's storyline was very interesting the way the directors and writers tackled it and of course Annie Clark did an excellent job acting it out! We hadn't seen Fiona in any episodes lately and was happy to see she had her own storyline. Tell me your thoughts on this past episode; I always want to hear what you guys think. This is just a little one-shot that takes place the night of the robbery and right when Imogen comes to Fiona's loft once the police officer has left. I feel that they left us hanging and in suspense for next week, not that that's not a good thing I just really wanted to see what was going to happen next. Anyway, I had an idea on what could happen next and decided to write this. Enough of my little rant, sorry guys! Review, or PM me and enjoy this. Thanks for reading, keep being awesome! (:**_

_Just My Luck_

_Fiona's P.O.V._

_When I got home from work that night I was not expecting to see that someone had broken into my loft and stolen a great number of the things I owned. The robber himself scared the living crap out of me. The second I got inside I noticed that some glass had been smashed on the ground and the window slightly open. I was not safe in that moment, I knew and then their voice came creeping up behind me. "Count to 30 and I won't hurt you. GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" The man grabbed me from behind and put his arm around my throat and held a gun to my head. "Okay, okay." I said starting to silently cry to myself. "Do you know what this is, a gun! I will use it so you better start counting bitch." He slightly loosened his grip on me but still held it firmly in case I tried to escape. Once I fell to my knees on the ground I was bawling my eyes out and finally did as told. It was after all so hard to remain calm in a situation like this. "1….2….3….4….5….6….7…." My counting continued and when I finally reached thirty I uncovered my eyes and looked around only to see the front door left open ajar. The first thing I did was run to the phone and dialed 911. The woman on the phone said someone would be over soon to check it out. In the meantime I looked around and saw the damage done. There was nothing that was left untouched. Slowly I went into every room and looked in horror at the mess made, and soon enough I was crying again. A few minutes later there came a rapid knocking on the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin and I grabbed a baseball bat from the closet in case the robber had come back, this time I would be protected. Looking through the peep hole I saw that it was an officer standing outside the door with a notepad in hand. Gladly letting her in I told her everything I knew. She told me they would do everything they could to find out who had done it and that maybe I should go stay with a friend in the mean time. After she left one of her questions rang in my mind. "Do you think anyone you know would do this to you, out of revenge maybe?" that question scared me a little. 'Would anyone I know from school break into my loft while I wasn't home?' I scanned my brain for any capable of this but soon realized that no one would do this to me. Rapid knocking brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't even have time to open the door for a second time before my girlfriend Imogen came bursting in. The moment she wrapped me into a hug I started crying. _

_Imogen's P.O.V._

_It was just a regular Friday night for me, doing homework and working on some projects. That was until I received a call from the police telling me that my girlfriend's loft had been broken into and someone stole a bunch of things. My heart was racing and I tried getting as many answers over the phone, but they just told me that they had sent someone over there to see what happened. After hanging up the phone I rushed out of the house and went into my car and drove to Fiona's loft. Once I got there I saw two cop cars parked in front and was about to make my way inside when an officer stopped me. "Sorry miss you can't go up there. A police investigation is going on up there and by law I can't let you go upstairs until it's over. You will just have to wait down here." I huffed in frustration. "Please just let me up there, she's my girlfriend and I just want to see if she's okay. Please officer." He shook his head. "I can't break the rules for you." Groaning I started becoming more annoyed. "What, do you think I'm the stupid robber or something?" He gave me a glare. "Are you mocking me? An officer… you know I could arrest you for that?" All I wanted to do was see Fiona not fight with him. "No, I just want to see my girlfriend like I told you." After shifting around for a minute he finally seemed to be giving in. "Okay fine, but I'll need to see some form of I.D." Nodding my head I gladly gave him my license. "Now don't tell anyone about this, I could get in a lot of trouble for breaking the law for you, miss." Yes I finally get to go up and see FiFi. "Yeah no problem, thanks again officer it means a lot!" Nodding his head at me I ran up the many flights of stairs in anticipation to get to the loft. Just as I was about to go in the officer came out and stopped me in my tracks and told me everything she found out and said it could have been anyone and that they would look through the security footage of the building and would call as soon as they found anything out. Right before she left she said, "Miss, I think your friend should stay with a friend, it would be safer. Just get her to think about it, we don't want the person to come back and hurt her, do we now?" This had me thinking, maybe she could stay with me at my mom's house, it was big and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind under these circumstances. "Sure I can do that." She gave me a pat on the back and I went straight in the apartment and I wasn't in there for more than 10 seconds before Fiona ran into my hands crying. I stroked her hair and was at a loss for words as I looked around the place. "Shhh Fi, it's going to be okay. Hey hey listen I have an idea. Maybe you could come stay with me while they figure out who it was and install better security around here. What do you say?"_

_Fiona's P.O.V._

_Once getting out of Imogen's arms I wiped away the tears and looked into her eyes. "Are you serious, would you really let me stay with you?" her kind offer had me feeling less worried about staying here alone in this mess. "Yeah of course, my mom shouldn't have a problem with it. Come on let's go pack your things." We went into my room and found all the clothes and other things I would need. We didn't bother cleaning anything up since the police would be back soon to see if they could find any fingerprints on the broken windows or glass. With Imogen by my side I started to feel better already and not to mention safer. "Okay I think that's all we need. Ready?" Taking my hand in hers we made our way over to the cars and drove to Imogen's house. I took my stuff out of my car and we went up to the front door and were let inside by the nanny. Imogen's mom was home and started scolding her on where she had been all night. Once she saw me though she stopped in her tracks. In the past we had a rocky relationship but she soon accepted us being a couple and she had become like a second mother to me, since mine was stuck in New York. "Hello Fiona, I didn't know you were coming over." She gave me a quick hug and went back to scolding Imogen. "Tell me where you were young lady. You know I love Fiona very much, but what she is doing here this late? You broke your curfew as well!" She was definitely going into overly protective mother mode, it was kind of fascinating to see her mother freak out this much, seeing as they barely spent any time together before Imogen moved in. "Mom just let me explain! I was up in my room doing homework when I got a call from the police station-" But she was cut off again by her mother. "What, the police called you! Are you in some sort of trouble?" Sighing she tried taking her chance in talking. "No mom it wasn't for me it was for Fiona. Someone broke into her loft when she was at work and when she came home they held a gun up to her and told her if she didn't count to 30 they would kill her." At that point her mom had a horrified look on her face covered her mouth in her hand. A fresh stream of tears began falling down my cheeks. "Oh you poor thing, I had no idea. I'm so sorry darling for yelling I was just worried but its okay. It's all going to be okay. Where is Fiona staying?" Her mother had me wrapped in a hug. I was relieved that she seemed concerned about me. "Well mom, I was hoping she could stay with us for a while, until they find out who is behind this. If that's okay-" her mother held her hand up to silence her. "Don't mention it; of course she can stay here as long as she needs to. You are welcome here anytime Fiona. Now Imogen if you would please go show Fiona to the guest bedroom I'll go in the kitchen and make you girls some tea." Inside I was sighing in relief and thanked her a million times. She simply gave me another hug and a kiss on the forehead. This had me thinking of my own mother and how I missed her. Then it hit me that I had to call her and tell her everything that had happened. 'Would she be mad? Will she ship me back to New York and make me go to that prep school again? Oh god no, anything but that!' "Fiona let's go upstairs." Imogen said, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Coming. Hey do you mind if I use your computer to call my mom? I need to tell her what happened tonight." Nodding understandingly Imogen left the room to give me some privacy. Right on the first ring my mom picked up. "Hey Fi, is something wrong? What happened?" I hadn't even said hello and she could automatically tell something was wrong. "Hey mom. How did you know I had to tell you something even more I spoke up?" She gave me a loving smile. "Sweetheart, I'm your mother. Of course I'm going to know when something is wrong, it's just a gut feeling all mothers have. Now tell me baby, what happened. Is it something in school, is it Imogen?" She was bombarding me with questions and I barely had time to answer. "No mom, this is much bigger than school and girlfriend trouble." I was a little hesitant to go on but she nodded her head encouragingly. "Well a few days ago I got a job since my roommate was moving back home with his family. And I needed money to pay for the bills." My mom was happy by my statement. "That's great honey. But I don't see what the problem is." I was getting there; it wasn't exactly easy to share something like this with your mom. "This isn't easy to say mom, but… someone broke into the loft while I was at work and stole some things and broke the glass on the windows. Are you mad?" I closed my eyes expecting to get yelled at and shipped right back to New York. Once she spoke up I noticed her soft tone and slowly opened one eye at a time which had her laughing. "Of course not honey, it wasn't your fault. Things like these happen all the time. I'm just glad you're okay. And that's all that's important, who cares about what they broke or the things they stole, it's your safety that I care about. Now don't tell me you're staying there alone because I can come over there on the next flight-" She went on rambling but I cut her short. "Mom, mom! I'm staying at Imogen's while they fix the security/damages. Is that okay?" She nodded her head. "Yes that's fine with me sweetie. Stay as long as you need to. But I will be there first thing tomorrow morning to make sure you're okay, and whoever did this is caught." That last part had me a little worried. "Mom you're not going to ship me back to New York are you? Please I love it here so much!" She looked at me with a confused expression. "Oh Fi, I wouldn't make you come back out here. I know how much you love it there and as long as you're safe that's all that matters. But I still want to see my daughter so expect me at Imogen's by 10. Of course I'll talk to her mother and see how long you can stay. It will all be okay, I promise. And I will see you tomorrow sweetie. Now go get some rest." I was glad she wasn't making me go back with her after all. "Thanks mom you're the best. Good night and I love you, see you tomorrow." With that she said, "I love you too Fi." We blew each other kisses and I hit the end button. Not a minute later Imogen came knocking on the door and poked her head in and said tea was ready. "Coming." I said before shutting the laptop and closing the door behind me. She greeted me at the bottom of the stairs and asked if I was okay. "Yeah, my mom took it better than expected and said she is coming here tomorrow morning to check on me. She also wants to talk with your mom about this living thing, it should be some fun." I winked at her and she gave me a quick kiss. "Yes of course it will be fun. It will be endless sleepovers every night." I laughed at her remark and took her hand as we walked into the kitchen for our tea and took it into the living room, getting ready to watch some movies. Things were certainly starting to look up for me, but would it last? _

_**Author's Note: Hello. What are your thoughts on my take of what could have happened next in the episode? It's just a little Fimogen fluff, and they are after all one of my favorite couples. So sad to see them leave so soon, I'm going to miss ALL the seniors so much! There is only like 5 or 6 episodes of the season left I believe. This by far has been the best season of Degrassi and maybe my favorite cast of all. In an interview I heard that there would be a prom episode and a graduation of course, and I will be a mess crying all over the place about half my babies leaving off the college next season! And I also want Eclare back together so badly; I ship them so much that it hurts. Anyways enjoy your day and I will keep writing. Today I will update Trouble and Every Rose Has It's Thorn so make sure to check that out later today. Bye for now! **_

_**P.S. This will most likely be a two-shot or a very short fanfic with about 5 or 6 chapters.**_


	2. Two-shot: Resolved Issues

_**Author's Note: Hello my peeps! I'm back with the second and final part of this one shot. I thought I should try to post it before the episode airs tonight, I had the idea all along but wasn't sure if I would write it, but here I am. So if you like the first part of this I'm sure you will enjoy this too. Give me some feedback please; it would really help me know if I should write more one-shots like this. I also take requests that you have. Leave me a review or PM me with any questions, comments, or concerns. Enjoy tonight's new episode, I will be live tweeting on Twitter. If you don't already follow me on Twitter you should do that, my name is Eclarelover96. Thanks, keep reading! (:**_

_Just My Luck: Part Two_

_Fiona's P.O.V._

_It had been three weeks since the break in and I still had no word from the police about the culprit. In the mean time I was staying at the Imogen's mom's house. They were so kind to let me live with them for a while, and there was a bright side to seeing my girlfriend every day and night. As for work it had been great too. I was saving money for rent and college. With the help of Imogen's mom she taught me how to separate all my funds and put an equal about of money in each of them. With all this newly found responsibility and knowledge I was working two jobs, both at the mall. One on school days and the other on the weekends, it was actually not that bad working and I was glad that Drew had given me the advice on taking up a job. Setting my bag down on the table I plopped onto the bed and threw my shoes off. Man did my feet hurt, all that walking was a good work out, and it just killed. Stretching out a little bit I grabbed the laptop and opened it up. Signing into Skype I gave my mom a call and she picked up after the fifth or sixth ring. "Hey mom." Smiling at me she seemed excited to see me. "Hey sweetie, how was work tonight?" She asked hoping I would sound more cheerful. "Tiring, but it was fine. I got a second job on the weekends so I can save for tuition and pay rent. Since Drew moved out I have to step up and pay for everything." Nodding understandingly my mom knew all about money, she was an accountant after all. "That's great, I'm so proud of you Fi. So I take it that you didn't hear anything about the robbery yet?" shaking my head no she appeared disappointed. "Nothing yet, I just want things to go back to normal. You know, move back into the loft and settle back in. The police said not yet, in a few weeks to be safe. They are having someone watch the place 24/7." It was true, I really did love staying at Imogen's house, and it was just that I missed staying in my own bed. "I'm sorry about that Fiona; it will get better and soon. And baby listen… I know that your father and I have let you down in the past; we really do try our hardest to support you and your brother. But things are tough for us right now and I just want you to understand that our funds will come back one day, we are just not sure when." My mom had told me this many times and I felt like I was a big reason for their downfall. If it hadn't been for my extreme spending we could have possibly prevented this. No stop talking like that, it had nothing to do with you. "Mom none of this is your fault. You and dad did everything you could but it was the bank's doing. We will be fine all we have to do is stick together as a family." I felt rather noble saying these words. "You are absolutely right honey. I'm so glad to have the best daughter in the world. Always so positive on everything, I don't know what we would do without you." Smiling at her compliments I wiped away tears that threatened to fall down my face. "Awh mom, you have me crying. Thank you it means a lot. And I miss you like crazy." I said really wishing she was here again. Even though she had been here a few weeks ago I was so used to seeing her every weekend but now things were different and she only came every two months. Still, I tried focusing on the brighter side of things. "I miss you too Fi. I would love to stay and chat sweetie, but I have to get back to work." Nodding I said my goodbyes and ended the call. Laying back into my pillows I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me. _

_A Few Hours Later…_

_I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't want to wake up. When someone jabbed me in the shoulder, I groaned into my pillow and turned to my side trying to go back to sleep. "Go away." I said rather annoyed. "Fi wake up, it's time for dinner." I shot up out of bed and rubbed my face, trying to adjust my eyes to the light. "What?" I groggily asked to a happy Imogen. "How long have I been out?" Mumbling to herself she counted the hours on her fingers. "Well you got back around 3, so I would say 4 hours maybe?" That's it! The time felt so much longer than it really was. "Okay I'll be down in five minutes." She left a minute later so that I could change out of my work clothes and get down stairs. As I was descending the stair case I got a call on my phone. Not sure about who the caller was I hesitantly picked up. "Hello?" There was a moments silence before a woman on the other end of the phone spoke up. "Yes, is this Fiona Coyne?" I wasn't sure if I should be giving out my name to someone I didn't know but figured it wouldn't really cause me harm. "Yeah that's me… can I help you with something?" Some shuffling could be heard before she spoke up again. "Uhm, I think so. I'm Wendy and I work at the local Toronto police station. And I have something about the robbery that occurred at your loft a few weeks back." Taking a pause, I widened my eyes and asked, "Oh… what did you find?" I waited eagerly for her reply. "Give me a second and I will pull up the report for you. We actually found out who was behind this." My heart raced and I shifted my feet impatiently. "Here it is! Fiona Coyne loft robbery. We tried looking for the footage in some webcams located around the premises but found that they were smashed in. There was only one left working and we finally found the footage and identified a face. Sorry for the inconvenience." Waving away her apology I wished she would hurry up and tell me who was behind this. "It's fine. I just want to know the culprit please." She noted the impatience in my voice and got straight to it. "The person responsible for the robbery is-" and that is when the phone line went dead. "Crap," I muttered under my breath. I checked my phone and saw that I was low on minutes. "Who was that?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice. Looking around I saw that it was Imogen. "Nobody. What are you doing back here; I thought you started eating dinner?" I asked her. "I was going to come and see what was taking you so long. I thought you might have fallen back asleep." We both let out a laugh and I was glad she hadn't heard my call I didn't want to alarm her until I knew who it was. For the rest of the night I thought about who it was and constantly checked my phone to see if the number tried calling back, but nothing. _

_One Week Later…_

_That number did not call me again and it had been a week. A week and still I didn't know who it was. I would have gone down to the station myself but work and school had gotten in the way of that. Pacing around the room I finally decided I would tell my mom during our daily Skype session today. Taking my laptop from the desk I had the mouse hovering over my mom's name in the contact list. I was a little hesitant about telling her. Without having the chance to actually call her, I saw her name pop on the screen and that she was requesting me to video chat. I answered it and thought I might as well be out with it. "Mom I have to tell you something-" but was cut off short by her. "Fiona where have you been all day, I have tried calling you at least 10 times just this last hour." Her tone was frustrated. "Sorry mom, I was working on homework and turned off my volume so I wouldn't get distracted." I could barely even get that simple sentence out before she interrupted me again. "That's great honey. I need to tell you something as well. I know who robbed the loft. The police called me a while ago and told me." Looking at her in disbelief I begged her to tell me. "Well out with it! Who was it?" Before she even told me she said, "Just know that I will do everything in my power to protect you and bring this person down honey." Nodding I wanted her to keep going. "Let me say something first. Last week I got a call from the police station and they said they knew who it was but the call was cut short and I couldn't call back." Finally sighing in relief of having that out in the opened my mom gasped. "What, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Huffing I replied, "I was scared okay? I was going to tell you just now. But please go ahead and tell me now." Avoiding my gaze she said, "It was Bobby… he did it." Practically screaming I said, "What are you sure?! He is in jail, how could he have done this?" My ex-boyfriend who I had not seen in about two years, we had dated while I was in a fancy prep school in NYC. At first our relationship was fine but soon he turned abusive and I exposed him and we fought a hard battle in court. He having lost went to jail for abusing me but I didn't understand how he could have gotten out so quickly, for her had received a five year sentence. But it did make sense. "Well they let him out on good behavior. But obviously he hasn't learned his lesson." I could not believe this. "You're serious?" Nodding her head my mom insisted that it was true. "Yes and I will see to it that he is put in jail as soon as possible." Thanking my mom I ended the call and sat back in shock. _

_Two Weeks Later…_

_Imogen and her mom found out about who did it the next day and assured me that he would be put away for good this time. For attempted murder, and breaking an entry. And they were right, that same week my mom made sure that there was a trail and he was found hiding out in a hotel just 20 miles away from here. Over the next few days I debated whether or not I wanted to go back to the loft. Deciding that Imogen would come with me this time I slowly walked in and looked around. It looked deserted and so broken. I stepped over glass and picked up a family album. Imogen patted my back and said soothing words. Flipping through it I began crying hysterically and put my hand up to my mouth. Everything was so different. I was kneeling on the ground tracing the pictures with my fingers. This was it for me. I sold the loft and moved in with Imogen until college started in the fall. I no longer felt safe staying alone in my home. All because of one stupid mistake, the internet had ruined my life. Choose who you trust carefully. That was the lesson I told myself and I lived by it every day after that. _

_The End! _

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry if this is not as good and long as it could be. I had not even two hours to write it before the episode premiered so any mistakes will be fixed later on tonight and I will be updating Trouble, another fanfic tonight after the show for those of you who read it. Can't wait for Easter next weekend. You guys excited? I am! Well check out my other stories and be sure to review or PM me with anything… suggestions, ideas and I will do my best to incorporate them. Now I must go and watch the new episodes. You can talk to me about it after it airs, I will be on Twitter and up for a while since I have to update other fanfics. (; Until next time my lovelies! **_

_**P.S. I want Jatie back together as soon as possible, maybe in this episode? (; We will just have to see!**_


End file.
